


Street Corner Santa Part 16

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fiction, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-02
Updated: 2008-02-02
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Street Corner Santa Part 16

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Street Corner Santa Part 16

## Street Corner Santa Part 16

### by Flutesong

##### [Story Headers]

  


Street Corner Santa Part 16 

Author: Flutesong 

E-mail: 

Website: http://www.hegalplace.com/Flutesong/ 

Keywords: M/K Slash 

Spoilers: Sometime when Alex had 2 arms, AU all the way 

Rating: Adults Only 

Summary: Everything, some humor, and maybe the kitchen sink, adults only 

Warning: Adult Themes /Slash /Language 

December 2007/January 2008 

Part 16 

Krycek did not have to wait until NYC to make his move after all. There was a pile up on the Taconic Parkway with police, rescue crews, choppers and reporters, making them come to a dead stop. Without pause, Krycek jumped up, reached over and unlocked the doors and dragging Mulder by the hand, literally pulled him from the car. "Go!" Krycek said in a harsh whisper, "don't run, just lose yourself in the crowd. Meet me at Fat Eddies in Yonkers tomorrow at noon, come at noon for three days, after that assume I am dead and do what you can with the information I gave you." 

Mulder opened his mouth to protest, but Krycek grabbed him and kissed him on the mouth, stunned, Mulder watched Krycek disappear in the crowd. Mulder straightened his shoulders; he was no damsel in distress and knew how to handle this situation. He walked quickly, looking as if he had a destination in mind and was soon at the other side of the crowds, the SUV remained stuck in traffic. He slipped behind a long row of vehicles and found a Greyhound Bus waiting in the traffic jam, the driver had gone ahead to talk to the police. Mulder got on the bus, which was headed for Atlantic City and sat near the back. No one asked him any questions and when the driver returned, he started the bus without checking the passenger manifest. In by inch, the bus moved slowly through the traffic, until Mulder could see the SUV shoot ahead of them. He relaxed and looked forward to Atlantic City, he had not been there since the Beast Woman Incident, and he found that he wanted the trashy glitz of the casinos to remind him that most of the human race was impervious to any threat from quasi-governmental syndicates and aliens. He was going to get a room with a hot tub that looked out over the ocean and steam away the stress. In the morning, he would rent a car and go meet Krycek. He refused to think that Krycek might not be there or worse, never be there again. 

Krycek walked swiftly in the other direction. He hoped Mulder got away, and that the famous `Mulder Survives Almost Anything' curse was working today. Damn, damn, damn, he thought, his pack was in the SUV, along with his guns. He shrugged, they had not taken his wallet and buying guns in New Jersey or New York was easy as pie. He walked off an exit ramp and into one of those NYC suburbs that was made up of large turn-of-the-century houses and green lawns, where they had local laws banning things like McDonald's and Wall Marts. There was a gas station within view, he headed there, got a coffee and used the pay phone to call Frohike's no-name cell. He explained what had happened to the message machine, knowing that Frohike would never answer his phone with a call from another phone that had an unknown number. Krycek did not want to wander around this town in daylight; he was too recognizable in his black leather. He got the number for a cab company from the attendant and waited for a taxi. The taxi took him to a car rental agency and he used another identity to rent the car. He got in; went through a drive in for lunch and munching greasy burgers, headed for NYC. 

He left the car at another office of the same rental company. He found NYC on foot, subway or by cab preferable to being stuck in a car and having to park it. He had a few people to see that were more afraid of him than Spender and would tell him what was happening. He walked into a thirty story office building, it was a gray day and the building was gray concrete and the carpeting and interior were gray and maroon, it fit his mood, he didn't want to be here and find himself roped into Spender's net again. He wanted to be on a beach in the Caribbean with Mulder, a rum punch and a big bed with the windows in the room wide open to catch the ocean breezes. Krycek pushed the elevator button and sighed, gray office workers got off the elevator and Krycek joined a few more on the way back up. He leaned against the back wall and crossed his arms, whenever he was this close to normal people, doing normal work and appearing to all have the same normal jobs, he understood his nature was not the same as theirs was. He needed the adrenalin rush, the edge of danger and excitement to feel alive. Not everyday of course, he could stand a few months on that Caribbean Isle with Mulder and have enough excitement with him alone. 

Krycek didn't knock before entering, although the sign on the door said to do exactly that. He walked in, smiled a secret smile at the receptionist and went through a door way into the maze of cubicles behind it. The man he was seeking looked up and Krycek could see him begin to sweat as he walked over to the cubicle. "Had lunch yet Harold?" Krycek asked in a purr. Harold, with no last name, nodded his head and paled some more. "Good," Krycek said, "Then you already know it's raining something fierce outside and I am in need of a weather forecast." 

Harold, his double chin quivering, answered, "Lightening is expected before tomorrow, and the rain will last until the skies clear, although no one knows when that will be. They say it's because the lightening is waiting to strike a particular tree and has not located which forest it is in yet." 

Krycek nodded, helped himself to a hard candy from the bowl on Harold's desk. "The tree is on the move," He said, "Constantly on the move." 

Harold, eyes glazed with fear said, "I don't want to know which forest or which tree, Krycek. Lightening is dangerous to everyone, no matter where or when it strikes." 

"Then we understand each other?" Krycek asked, smiled negligently and scooped up the remaining candies and put them in his pocket, "Thanks for the candy," He said with a wink and walked out of the cubicle maze, passed the receptionist, who had put on powder and lipstick in the meantime, and out the door. He took the stairs down and left the building at the side exit onto another street entirely. He hailed a cab and went to the Port Authority, stopping to put a ten in the Salvation Army Kettle by the door. Here, he walked as if he didn't have a care in the world, a young tough in black leather and an attitude, no one stood in his way. Spender's goons might well be here, but they would be looking for a changed appearance and a sidling, sneaking man, walking the way he was, they would look past him without a thought or be reluctant to approach him. 

So, Krycek thought as he walked through a sea of coming and going humanity, there was a general contract out on him. The thought did not bring any pleasure. Spender, unlike most of the others, would have him killed no matter what the fallout might be. The others, whose hands were just as dirty, were more discreet. He did not sense that Spender knew about holograms, they simply had bad blood between them because, like Mulder, Krycek refused to lie down and die without a fight. He wished that when he was carrying the alien, he had been able to radiate the hell out of Spender and Cardinale when he found them. The very small part of his brain that had remained alert, had wanted to do that, but the alien had no such agenda, finding the ship had been its single minded goal. 

Krycek stopped beneath the large clock; by now, Harold would have peed his pants and called someone who would let Spender know that he was in NYC. Harold was good at making calls; face to face meetings scared the shit out of him and made him tell the truth, once he calmed down, he would remember that as scared of Krycek that he was, Spender was the one with the real power and he would report in, just to be safe. 

There were a million Harolds all over the world, the syndicate was old and powerful and men like Harold were weak and took the easy way when offered, not understanding that they would pay for their choices the rest of their lives. Krycek smiled ironically and the beggar that was approaching him backed away. Krycek knew he was going to pay for as long as he lived too. 

Krycek waited in the general hall until the line at the McDonalds thinned out. He approached the register where the manager was counting the till, "Hello George," Krycek said and George dropped the pile of ones he was counting, the teenagers who worked there scrambled to pick them up and hand them back, like so many who worked for the syndicate, when they were on their own turf they were petty despots and George went through employees at a startling rate and by now, the dumbest teenage girl knew better than to apply at this McDonalds. George had been sent upstate for three rape convictions before he was twenty five. "George..." Krycek drawled, "Pay attention." George stuffed the money into the register, locked it and faced Krycek. 

"I have a situation that you are qualified to handle." Krycek began and like Harold, George broke into a sweat, he was younger and tougher than Harold, but he had sold his soul long ago. "I want you to take a lunch break and go to locker number 5567N, that way." Krycek said looking left and pressing a key into George's sweaty hand. There is a pack in there that I want you to bring me. 

George blustered, "I aint doing nothing for you, man." He said. "There are eyes all over the place today and they are looking for you." 

Krycek sighed gently, "I know this George, which is why you are going to get the pack for me." 

George put the key on the counter and stepped back. "I did not see you; I do not know you, man, go away." George scratched under his arm, he was sweating bullets now. 

With a move a dancer would envy, Krycek shifted his weight and changed his stance, suddenly; he was looking down at George, even though he had not moved any closer. "George, George," Krycek said softly, "Do you really want to make a scene?" Krycek put his hand inside his jacket and George picked up the key. 

"You're a real fucker, you know that Krycek?" George said as he came around the counter and headed left, "A real motherfucker." 

Krycek asked a pimply teenager for a coke, the boy handed him a large one, well iced and did not ring it up. Krycek stared hard at the boy, this one was ripe. He had probably noticed that sweaty George had too many customers in good suits that did not pay for their Big Macs and Fries and thought he wanted in on whatever deals George had going on. 

Krycek saw George coming back with his pack. He looked around and did not see any obvious tails, Krycek started to walk toward George, as he left the counter he said to the pimply teenager, "Go to college and get a real job, you'll live longer." And he left the kid with his mouth open, intercepted George, took his pack and headed out of the Port Authority. 

Mulder got off the bus in front of the Tropicana Resort. He went into the lobby, ignoring the large lit signs to the casinos. He checked in, using an identity that Byers had given him. He walked through the pricy concourse of stores on the way to his room. At the elevator he stopped and thought for a moment, turned around and went back to the concourse. He went into the men's clothier and picked up a pair of jeans, a couple of Henley's and a package of underwear and another of tee shirts, and grabbed a couple of pair of socks. He cringed when he saw the total even though he was not actually paying for the stuff himself and would be long gone before the manager realized his credit cards were no good. Mulder did not feel guilty for stealing the stuff, after seeing the holograms, he had undergone a huge change of priorities. Petty crap would just have to take a back seat until he could shut down the syndicate. Scully would say that he had begun a journey into hell because of this new attitude, but Mulder knew he had been in Hell long enough already and the only way out was to expose the real bad guys and win. 

The room was clean and the windows overlooked the ocean. The bathroom was Hollywood luxury and after he double locked the door, he undressed and headed for the hot tub. 

End Part 16 

  
 

* * *

Post a comment  
or read posted comments on this story. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Series Name:   **Street Corner Santa Part 16**  
Title:   **Street Corner Santa Part 16**   
Author:  Flutesong   [email/website]   
Details:   **Work-In-Progress**  |  **NC-17**  |  **12k**  |  **02/02/08**   
Pairings:  Mulder/Krycek   
Category:  Drama, Humor, Story, Romance, AU (Alternate Universe), Holiday Fic   
  
  
[top of page] 


End file.
